


It's as simple as that

by Cibee (Cibeeeee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everything is consensual, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, They are married, both Hermione and Harry think Draco's crush on Ron is cute, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibee
Summary: “So you’re just taking the piss,” Ron said, and he wasn’t sure if the lump that dropped from the base of his throat was due to relief or disappointment. “About your crush on me.”“Hm?” Draco said. “That? Oh, I’m serious about that.”-Completly cannot stop thinking about Draco having a crush on Ron after reading The Bolthole
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 46
Kudos: 165





	It's as simple as that

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Leah for the beta!

“Just so we’re clear,” Ron started, “how serious are you?”

Draco was busy pouring himself another daiquiri (his latest obsession) “I’m never serious.”

“So you’re just taking the piss,” Ron said, and he wasn’t sure if the lump that dropped from the base of his throat was due to relief or disappointment. “About your crush on me.”

“Hm?” Draco said. “That? Oh, I’m serious about that.”

Ron took a big gulp of his beer. “You can’t be.”

“I am certain I am.”

“You’re Harry’s _boyfriend_.”

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten.”

“And does he know you’re—I mean, if you really do have a—er, if you aren’t just messing with me—”

“He knows I’m serious,” Draco said. The daiquiri had stained his lips pink (pinker, Ron’s mind added).

Harry’s laughter came from the kitchen where he was doing the washing up with Hermione.

“Granger knows I’m serious as well,” Draco added, and smirked when Ron flushed. “God, aren’t you lovely when you blush,” he said.

That made Ron blushed harder. “No, she doesn’t. She wouldn’t like it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “She isn’t threatened by me,” he said. “Why would she care?”

“And Harry?”

“Likewise.”

“He doesn’t think of me as a threat, even though his boyfriend continues to flirt with his best friend?”

“Perhaps I phrased it wrong.” Draco threw back his drink. He sat the glass down and leaned back, peering at Ron from under his lashes, the way he often did. The way that always threw Ron off balance. “Both Granger and Harry are secure in the knowledge that we love them. It’s as simple as that.”

Ron said nothing. He didn’t know what to say.

“I can only speak for myself, of course,” Draco continued. “But I could have a pash on a million people, and I wouldn’t love anyone but Harry.” 

He poured himself another daiquiri, grinning, obviously enjoying the look on Ron’s face. 

“It’s as simple as that,” he repeated.

Harry came back to the living room with Hermione, and he only needed one look at Ron’s face to know something was up. “What did you do to him?” he sighed.

“Nothing!” Draco said. “I just told him he was lovely, and I would kiss him if he lets me, that I like his strong arms, etcetera, etcetera. You’ve heard it all.”

Ron let out a squeak. He could feel himself sitting ramrod straight.

Hermione gave Draco an amused look. Harry laughed.

“I — I wouldn’t do that to—” Ron said, but he obviously didn’t know if he should direct it to Hermione or Harry. 

“It’s fine. You know I don’t mind his crush on you,” she said.

“Do you now?” Ron replied weakly. Hermione patted him on the thigh. She traded a look with Harry, and Ron noticed it immediately. 

“What?” Ron said. “What was that?”

“I think you should try,” Hermione said. “If you want to, of course.”

“What?”

“Letting Draco kiss you,” Harry said. He was looking at Draco, whose confident smirk had melted away as he blinked dazedly at Harry. Ron watched the way Draco’s lips dropped open.

“Huh?” Ron said.

Hermione kissed her husband on the cheek. “I think it would be good for you.” She stood up. “All right, boys, I should head home. I have a case to prep for tomorrow.”

“Wait, what?” Ron said again. Hermione leaned down to hug him. 

“Let me know how it goes tonight,” she whispered, and with a pop, she was gone.

Ron looked to Harry and Draco. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

Harry’s thumb was rubbing on the back of Draco’s hand. 

“I want to kiss you,” Draco said to Ron. “If you’ll let me.”

“You don’t look like you want to,” Ron said.

Draco bristled, as though insulted that his declaration wasn’t being taken seriously. “Of course I want to!”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand, and with that, Draco stood and plopped himself right next to Ron. He wasn’t giving Ron flirtatious little glances like he was wont to do. Draco’s eyes would meet Ron’s and immediately move away, and it wasn’t until Ron noticed the tightly clenched hands did he realize that Draco was _nervous_.

That changed everything. And the next second, Ron was kissing Draco Malfoy.

Draco let out a shaky breath, but he was kissing back eagerly. He grabbed Ron’s biceps (a subject of many of Draco’s infatuated speeches to Ron), and despite all the big talk of giving Ron the very best of snogs, he seemed unable to do anything besides be thoroughly kissed. 

Ron said, with a small laugh in the brief moment where their lips parted, drinking in Draco’s daiquiri soaked gasps, “Never took you as a passive kisser.”

Draco didn’t look angry at that. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said, and as always, it was the praise that threw Ron off. In that momentary lapse, Draco was on him, a hand cupping his jaw, the other gripping his hair, fully kissing him. Ron’s arms wrapped around Draco after flailing for a bit. He heard Harry’s laughter. Draco’s tongue was insistent and wicked and tasted like raspberry. He was sure if Draco had more daiquiris in his system he would have climbed into Ron’s lap by now. Ron gripped the back of Draco’s neck so he could press his mouth against Draco harder, and Draco let out a moan so bone-meltingly sweet Ron’s body went slack for a second and was very eagerly gathered up in Draco’s arms.

Draco broke the kiss and started to drop light kisses all over Ron. Ron laughed, squirming when Draco landed on a particularly sensitive spot. The sofa behind Ron dipped and suddenly there was another pair of lip pressing kisses on his face, neck, and shoulders. “Stop!” Ron laughed. “You’re killing me!”

Harry chuckled. His arm was around both Ron and Draco. Draco grinned down at Ron. There was a lovely flush high on his cheek, and he looked happy.

“Oh, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Draco said fondly. 

“I just wanted to make you laugh,” Harry said.

“Wankers, the both of you,” Ron said, breathlessly. His stomach hurt from laughing and he stood up to stretch it out, causing Harry and Draco to fall into each other on the sofa, laughing. 

“You’re made for each other,” Ron said, throwing pillows at them. Harry shielded Draco from the ruthless attack of lumpy objects as Draco yelped at the offense. Looking at them, with the taste of Draco still warm on his lips, he never wanted to see Hermione as much as he did now. He thought he was starting to understand what Draco meant.

Ron threw the last pillow at them and ignored Draco’s loud protest about cleaning up. Harry rolled his eyes and said _As if you’ll be the one to clean up_ and Draco replied _Supervising you is a full-time job—!_ And it was obvious Ron was free to go. 

“Think of me!” Draco said as Ron stepped into the fireplace, and the last thing Ron saw before the fire took him away was Draco and Harry in each other’s arms, smiling like nothing else existed. 

  
  



End file.
